


Pearl Plus Au- Chapter 1 The Answer

by Storywriter06JAY



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pearlplusau, TheAnswer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter06JAY/pseuds/Storywriter06JAY
Summary: Just an AU with Pinkpearl if she was never cracked and joined the rebellion with Rose and Pearl.Its almost the same as the canon episode "The answer" except Pinkpearl(Coral) is in it this time.(And yes this is the writer from the tumblr blog "+Pinkpearlau")Follow me on tumblr @pearlplusau to know more about the AU content!
Kudos: 4





	Pearl Plus Au- Chapter 1 The Answer

5750 years ago, Former servants to the diamond authority and their rebel leader, Rose Quartz, was at their positions waiting for the opportunity of scaring away the gems at the cloud arena where Blue Diamond was present, they were just beneath the arena, going through the plan one last time.  
“Okay Crystal Gems,” said the leader, “Once that Sapphire comes out from the Diamond’s palanquin, we jump in and attack! Our objective is to just poof a few gems, and not get caught or else it’s over for us all.” She spoke as if she knew the consequences of such action. The two skillfully trained fighters, Pearl and Coral, drew their swords, not holding back, and nodded.

Pearl was holding swords in both hands, her expression being serious as she was, the gem was trained for this mission; Coral, on the other hand, was not as skilled with swords, but was still a decent fighter, with curls on both sides of her head, and a smile on her face, delighted that she could come along such a dangerous mission, because previously she would stay behind camp, guarding the hideout for any intruders, while the others went in search or planning out their next big mission. Now, she’s a real fighter, slashing her sword alongside their wonderful leader, she was restricted to be close to her but she was glad to just be there.

“…Coral?” Rose repeated her fellow soldier’s name, “Yeah?” she then noticed the blue gem coming out from the diamond’s palanquin, “She’s out, let’s go!” 

The leader stormed out of the hiding place and leaped while Pearl and Coral enter from below, Pearl manipulated the mist around to stay hidden for bit longer.

Right before they made their entrance, Rose announced to all the gems present, including their leader, “BLUE DIAMOND, LEAVE THIS PLANET!” All the homeworld gems turned towards the source and gasped, “THIS COLONY WILL NOT BE COMPLETED!” there were murmurs and demands from the crowd, shouting “Who are you? Show yourselves!” 

The mist departed as the pearls rose from beneath and their leader landed with grace, the trio revealed and announced themselves in unison, “WE! ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!”

The blue palanquin came to a lock down, scampering into safety while the quartz soldiers and other defensive gems came running. 

The trio went into battle.

Coral stayed behind Rose as Pearl advanced with her twin blades, poofing a pair of soldiers with ease, next thing they knew, another two other soldiers were poofed with a blink of an eye, with Pearl landing gracefully onto the midst.

Three rubies charged towards Rose and Coral while fusing together forming a giant ruby, they launched a fist punch towards the rebel leader, “Heh..” the leader smirked, with Coral slashing her sword they were able to unfuse the rubies while poofing up two of them at the same time, with one left on the ground. 

Coral stood behind the fallen soldier with the tip of the blade just above her head, while Pearl landed in front of the rare blue sapphire, getting ready to strike one more time.

Just as Pearl was about to poof the sapphire, the ruby shrieked in denial and leaped towards the blue gem before the sword was in contact. As the two gems spun around, a bright light blinded the entire arena, with all soldiers shielding their eyes including Rose and the pearls. 

When the light dimmed, something unprecedented was standing on their ground, a fusion opened her three eyes, shocked as well as surprised with what had just occurred. As the fusion gasped at herself of what she had become, various whispers and comments were heard from the crowd, the fusion looked nothing like Homeworld has ever encountered.

Coral and Pearl were stunned for mere moments,Pearl shook her head and attempts to advance towards the unexpecting fusion, but then Rose grabbed her both by the arm, “Wait!”

Pearl turned around and see a very wary look from their leader, “This is…” To all of the gems present, none of them seen a fusion of two completely different types of gems. 

Coral quietly tugged at the leader’s dress and whispered, “Uhh, Rose…?” The pink gem was about to say more but the surrounding gems started to close in around them. 

Rose decided to it’s time to leave, “Let’s go.” After Pearl and Coral left their awkward goodbyes, they leaped out of the cloud arena and head back down to earth.

The mission was…partly successful, to Pearls notice. The trio was walking down a path within a forest, Rose was still amazed and commenting about the fusion, “Only on Earth don’t you guys think, only on Earth where we see a fusion… of two completely different gems,” Coral and Pearl glanced at each other as their leader continued, “I mean, can all gems do that?” her question sent different answers to both pearls.

Coral wanted to answer but Pearl took initiative by slightly struggling and lifting their leader by her feet and shouted, “Fusion… ACTIVATE!” 

This was rather a first for Coral seeing Pearl in a state of impulsiveness, she was usually the one being more spirited. The unbalanced weight between the two sent them both falling backward, Coral panicked and screamed “I…I got you Rose!” as she attempts to save the falling quartz, Pearl accidentally backed up and knocked her down with them. 

As they all laid on the grass, Pearl immediately got up and tried to apologize, she and Coral knew the answer as the diamond in front is TOO different for them to try a stunt like that, but Rose was not upset or anything as she told her to relax, “Pearl, I’m not upset that it didn’t work, maybe these things take time, after all…” She looked and both pearls, puts her hands on a shoulder each, “After all this gets behind us, we’ll have all the time in the galaxy.” 

Both pearls were blushing, and they hold onto their leader’s hand, they were just glad that their diamond was happy.

-

In another part of the forest, The ruby and sapphire were humming a tune in sync, twirling around as their gems glowed in the dark, “hum, hum hum hum…hum……” as they sung, a third voice joined in and ended the note without a care in the world.

As she tries to balance her pacing, she took hold of a tree to avoid falling and continued her way down the path. The fusion took her time exploring the new found land and the creatures around, she was started to get the hang of her strange new form.  
Suddenly she heard some bushes and trees rustling, the noise came from behind, while a bright glow shone so she turned to her back as she felt numb of what to do in the situation, but when she turned around, she saw the three rebels scattered on the field, the leader of the group took notice of the fusion, “It…it’s you, the fusion…”

The white pearl immediately drew her blade and attempt to advance towards the purple gem.

“Ahhhh!” she shrieked as she backed up and fell down, “Don’t hurt her!” she told them, but then whispered to herself, “Don’t hurt…me?”

“No! Pearl wait!” The other pearl react by grabbing Pearl’s arm and prevented her blade to come in contact with the fusion.

“We didn’t mean to fuse!” The fusion stated, “Well, we did this time.”

“We’ll unfuse, we’ll….we’ll….”

Another voice came from behind the pearls, “Nono, please…” The rebel leader ordered them to stand down, “Pearl, Coral, at ease,” She came up front, assuring her that no one has to get hurt, “And…I’m glad to see you again.”

Coral and Pearl stood alongside their leader as she kneels down and tried to talk to the fusion more. Pearl with her sword in hand while Coral with her arms on her lap, mimicking Rose’s stance and posture, displaying a little smile of encouragement to the fusion.

The fusion was rather perplexed, “I don’t…upset you?” but she got an unexpected answer from this huge pink gem, “Who cares about what I feel, how you feel is bound to be much more interesting.”

The purple gem was confused as her own thoughts and feelings are her main concerns instead of given disturbing comments and disgust, this pink gem was filled with so much curiosity and joy of seeing something so extraordinary and new. “How…I feel? I…I feel…lost…and scared…and…happy,” she was surprised at her own answer, but continued regardless, “w…why am I so sure…I’d rather be this, than everything I was supposed to be, and that I’d rather do this, than everything I was supposed to do?” The pink leader smile and laughed, “Welcome to Earth” The two pearls on her left and right respectively, smiled along as they see a new recruit for their rebellion, Coral started squealing and jumping with excitement and joy, while Pearl looked more relieved than delight.

The fusion let out a number of questions from her mind, “Ca…can you tell me, how was Ruby able to alter fate, or, or why is Sapphire willing to give up everything? Wh..What am I?!” She was stopped by her answer from the quartz soldier, “No more questions,” she continued her statement with a slower tone and what sounds like…an order, “don’t ever question this.” 

She looked into the fusion’s eyes while holding both her hands together, “You already ARE the answer.”

End of chapter one.

(A/N: all these art work belong to tripixle from tumblr, i worked on the writing of the posts, happy Reading and till next post!)

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you the writing base on other works like Tripixle's "The Great Divide" is only to this chapter, being the only chapter that is mostly adapted from Tripixles animatic. The next few chapters will get more and more original as you go. If you check out my Tumblr, the stories are also there, but with Pictures! To which i can promise it would be a greater reading experience!  
> So do check it out!  
> Thank you for reading, drop a kudos if you liked it. I'm up for constructive criticism, so do comment below! Have a nice day!


End file.
